Fireflies and Truthful Lies
by D' the estrange
Summary: This will be deleted and replaced with a rewritten version. Please ignore this barf of stupidity that I have written...


_**Fireflies and Truthful Lies**_

**If he tears my arms off, I'll kick him dead. **

When this child—if that's what the Ninth can call the little monster—was brought to the Vongola headquarters, covered in shit and grime and smelled of trash, that's what Xanxus thought of him. Trash. When Xanxus's father, Timoteo, had said what the boy's name was Xanxus laughed and laughed.

Why peoples names connected to the Mafia were had a relation to that of food?

When Xanxus had been in charge of keeping a close eye on the boy and made sure to keep both him and the piece of trash out of trouble. The Boss called it keeping a watchful eye, Xanxus called it babysitting.

The twenty-something-year-old growled in disgust, his large hand latched onto the stupid trash's wrist. The little brat kept on tugging on his sleeve all the while dirtying it with his un-clean hands. How dare he touch him? When Xanxus stripped the child of his clothing—ignoring the shrilly squeak from the child that was speaking something in Japanese—and non too gently tossing him in the bath tub that was filled to the brink of lukewarm water, the black color dissolved from the kid's hair revealing golden blonde.

Shit, was he that dirty that his hair turned black from the crap he was living in? Disgusting.

Leaving the bewildered boy to be cared for by the maids to wash him, the man left discretely. He didn't even pay attention to the sparkling glare coming from blue eyes.

**If he tears my legs off, I'll bite him dead.**

The boy squealed excitedly, his hands raised up with a jar in hand and flailing to catch the fireflies.

The brat was so god damn annoying.

Xanxus stood rooted, his back resting against the bark of a tree, his body never ceasing from its rigid and defensive posture. His vermilion red eyes bore into the back of the blond-haired boy's back; it had been a year now since the piece of trash began to live with him and the Ninth in the headquarters. He was smiling an innocent grin with his sky blue eyes sparkling with that same innocence. It was always directed at Xanxus. Always shying away and hiding behind the tall man when he was around others. Timoteo called it brotherly love, Xanxus called it cowardliness.

"Nii-chan! Nii-chan!" The little boy called in a rusty Italian accent. His arms flailed up like before, his body facing Xanxus and the child smiled. The three slanted scars on each side of his face only made the grinning boy look more like a fox's sly grin than that of a human's.

"I caught the sky! I caught the sky for you!"

The man willed himself from smirking in amusement. That smirk drooped into an intense scowl.

"That's a firefly you stupid trash!"

The boy only laughed and laughed and Xanxus stopped himself from joining with.

**If he tears my neck off, I'll glare him dead.**

The blond-haired boy—now a preteen—gazed up at Xanxus, his brother, his Nii-chan. Three years…three long and painful years and neither have the two changed. Xanxus was still a jackass, and he was still the boy that idolized that jackass. "Trash," The man said, his voice oozing of rage and contempt. His gaze twisted form Tsuna's shaking form and the others and those vermillion eyes settled on the blonde's rigid form.

"Xanxus." _Nii-chan._

The blonde smiled, it was dull and seemed unused after so long. His sky blue eyes stared at vermillion ones with an icy and trembling look hidden in those blue whirlpools, as though everyone else faded in the background, the Guardians, Tsuna, Iemitsu, the Varia Members, and Reborn. None of them mattered to either of the two right now, just for the destruction of the other clouded their minds. The smile morphed, transforming into a spiteful smirk that resembled of Xanxus' own version of a "smile"—if that's what you could have called it.

"My name's Naruto, you piece of shit."

And the two laughed and laughed, both for different reasons.

**And if he pokes my eyes out, I'll curse him dead.**

They hated each other's guts, which were the truth.

They loved each other like a brother, which was a lie.

Xanxus would kill Naruto if it meant getting the Vongola Rings.

Naruto would blow of Xanxus' hands if that meant he could not wield them and take over Vongola.

"**If it means to stop you, I'll tear off your fingers, let's see if you can wear the ring now…"**

**Naruto**

"**If it means to take my rightful place, I'll rip out your heart; let's see how you'll stop me when you're dead…"**

**Xanxus**

* * *

**Life: This what happens to me when I'm bored...I fuckin' write nonsense! This made no damn sense, it was rushed and I'm a total idiot!! And i wrote something about Naruto and Xanxus, I gave no detail and I skipped on a lot of stuff. I'm not sure how long Xanxus was in the "crib" (I'm not sure if that's what you call it) but I guessed it was three years. Naruto does mena fishcake. i think...**

**Yeah, I'm stupid, sorry...**

**I don't own anything, ABOSOLUTELY NOTHING!!! So review please, it amuses me and stops me from writing stories like these...**

**P.S.---Might become an actual chaptered story later on with some actual plot and keeps you interested!!**


End file.
